A gas combustion type nailer is configured to send gas fuel from a fuel gas can to a cylinder of a striking mechanism and to ignite and combust the gas fuel, thereby driving a piston inside the cylinder by a combustion pressure to strike a fastener such as a nail (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 2956004 B2). To send the gas fuel to the cylinder with a constant amount per strike, a gauging chamber is connected to an ejection nozzle of the fuel gas can. A certain amount of gas fuel from the fuel gas can is charged in the gauging chamber, is sent to the cylinder via a solenoid valve. The solenoid valve is arranged between an inlet and an outlet of the gauging chamber, i.e., between the inlet through which the gas fuel is introduced from the fuel gas can and the outlet from which the gas fuel is supplied to the cylinder. When the solenoid valve opens the outlet of the gauging chamber, the fuel gas inside the gauging chamber is sent to the cylinder. When the solenoid valve closes the outlet of the gauging chamber, the certain amount of fuel gas is charged in the gauging chamber from the inlet.
Also in other related art, a fluid supply control device using a solenoid valve is configured in a similar manner (see, e.g., Japanese Patent No. 3063983 B2).
According to the fluid supply control device described above, when the solenoid valve closes the outlet of the gauging chamber, a certain amount of fluid is charged in the gauging chamber. However, when the solenoid valve opens the outlet of the gauging chamber, the fluid in the gauging chamber is discharged from the outlet, and at the same time, a subsequent fluid flows into the gauging chamber from the inlet. Therefore, the fluid is supplied slightly more than the certain amount. This error is related to a driving speed of the solenoid valve and a flow velocity of the fluid. The flow velocity is related to the pressure and viscosity of the fluid. For example, a temperature change causes a change in vaporization pressure of the fuel gas, and accordingly, a change in the flow velocity of the fuel gas. Further, the driving speed of the solenoid valve is influenced by the flow velocity of the fuel gas, and is not always the same. Therefore, for example, in the gas combustion type nailer described above, striking force of the gas combustion type nailer becomes unstable.